Forgotten
by TwinSky72
Summary: discontinued until further notice...
1. Lost memory?

**A/N**: eh um this is my first fic srry if it's not good or if my spelling sucks anyways plz enjoy 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if I did Enma would've been a char since the beginning.**

_**

* * *

**_

_** ******Chap one*********_

_** ****"Lost Memory?"******_

"_Owww." The brunette was rubbing his head as it hurt from his fall he tried to look at where he was but his eyes were blurry from the tears his fall had caused him. After a couple of blinks the problem was fixed and he look around a swing set a slide he was at the park. He chose this time to look down at himself his hands were smaller then he remembered and so was the rest of him. "NANI?!" the brunette inwardly thought I'm dreaming he then realized or at least hoped a memory maybe._

"_Tsu-kun?" he heard a voice say he look up assuming it was his mother the only person who ever called him that but instead he saw a boy with red hair and redder eyes. The boy looked familiar but he must be imagining things he had never a boy like him.... right?_

"_....-kun..."_

"_Hn?" was someone trying to get his attention?_

"_TSU-KUN!" the boy yelled. His eyes were wide with worry and he had a slight frown on his face. "Are you okay? You fell pretty hard even if you do, do it all time." _

_Yes I am known for tripping over thin air. I'm not called no-good-Tsuna for nothing._

"_Yea I'm okay." He answered still confused by the fact he called him "Tsu-kun."_

_He looked at him for a second still frowning but he smiled bright and said "Okay let's go on the swings." His frown came back and Tsuna assumed he has something on his mind, but he pushed the thought aside and let him be if he wanted his help he would have asked for it._

_They had been swinging for awhile when suddenly the boy stopped, Tsuna felt embarrassed to ask his name and found they could play without him ever having to say his name, he looked up at him his eyes were soft and sad. "Tsuna I have something to tell you.... something important."_

_At the sound of the boy calling him Tsuna instead of "Tsu-kun" he stopped swinging he had the feeling that we he called him Tsuna it meant something was wrong. "Yes what is it?" He replied._

"_Well ummm please don't be mad but....ummm... I'm leaving." He looked at me with eyes so sad I felt like sobbing. I wasn't that far from crying already though._

_His words made my heart skip a beat and my breathing quicken. I wasn't sure why but I didn't want him to leave EVER. I was about to cry but instead I yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVING YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" _

_He flinched at the words. His sad eyes grew wider and sadder. He sighed before saying "I know but my dad got a better job and were moving....... I pleaded with him but he won't budge were moving and I don't have a choice." _

"_But I love you and you said you did to." There tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall._

"_I do." Were the only words he could say. _

_Tsuna who had been watching the scene from inside of his mind was thinking about what just happened. "This is totally strange that's definitely me but I'm not saying those words and love what am I gay? Of course not a like Kyoko-chan so that proves it right but I do feel such a close connection with the boy." _

_He finally snapped out of his daze to notice that he was crying. He was sure he had been holding the tears in when did the escape? _

_The boy was beginning to turn around to leave when I felt my arm reach out grab him. By now my cries had turned to sob and were running down my face. The boy only gave me a sad stare and shook my arm away. After that I just couldn't take it anymore I jumped of the swing and started running the tears in my eyes were blurring my vision but I didn't care._

_He turned once to notice the shouting something at him but he couldn't make it out. The tears in his eyes had cleared for a brief moment but long enough for him to notice the boy was also crying this made him angry. "Why should he cry he gets to go away and meet new people, but me? I'll always be no-good-Tsuna. And my only friend was leaving me." He had been running for so long and he didn't know where he was going he had been so lost in thought that he hadn't been paying attention and to upset to even care if he hadn't been thinking. _

_The brunette chose to look up when he heard some women screaming it was then that he noticed that he was in the middle of the rode and a car was coming straight for him. Or was it a bus or maybe even a motor-cycle oh did it even matter something was coming at him and it was too close to even think of running it was a pointless effort he wouldn't make it out in time and running could make the impact even worse. So he choose to close his eyes and wait._

"_CRASH!!!" it was better than Tsuna had expected he didn't feel it all which he assumed wasn't good in its own way but it was better than feeling it he hoped._

_The next thing he knew he was in the ambulance he was begging to feel some pain mainly in his head which was aching worse than anything he had ever felt before. He beginning to go to sleep when the paramedic pinched lightly and said to him in a low voice "Don't go to sleep you have a concussion."_

_He wondered dimly what a concussion was and decided it was nothing good he then thought if it was so bad that he would die if he fell asleep. He smirked at the thought. He might as well die he had nothing else worth living for. He closed his eyes ignoring the paramedics and fell into a deep sleep one he hoped he would never wake up from._

**

* * *

**well umm that it not much really happened in this chap srry bout that well chap 2 will be out real soon considering it was suppose to be in this chap but umm Tsuna's memory/dream took longer than expected.

A/N:

**Tsuna:** hey wait if you die in your dreams don't you die in real life?

**Nat:** uhh did you die?

**Tsuna:** Yes?

**Nat:** Hmmm sure lets go with that :P...... anyways after chap two I have no idea how long this next chap will take me I have this planned up to a point after that ill either end it or depending on where it is try to think of the rest won't be hard its rather fun doing this XD

***Forgotten***


	2. Message

**A/N:**well here is chap 2 hope you like it oh and i hope my grammar got better i wrote most of it down first and read it over i think it should be better than the first chap O.o

**Tsuna:** did i die or not?

**Nat:** let me begin the story and will see wont we

**Tsuna:** kk

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT REPEAT NOT OWN KHR :P I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS FIC(i kno this is only my second time saying it but do i have to say this every time)**_

**

* * *

**

*****Forgotten*****

******Chap Two******

****Message****

Tsuna woke up in a cold sweat and a small whimper coming from his lips. He would have woken up screaming but he knew better than that. He would scare his mother and his so-called home tutor might-well who knows what-for being annoying and useless. A slap on the face took him away from his thoughts. He looked up to see what or who had just hit him. No other than Reborn his home tutor or should he say the baby Mafioso sent to train the tenth generation Vongola boss. _"Oh did I forget to mention I'm a mafia boss, well not yet and hopefully never if had I a say in the matter but sadly I don't. Guess I'm just going to have get used to it."_ He sighed. Never again would his life be normal. He suddenly realized something he had begun thinking again. He had to say something before it was too late, just as he was beginning to open his mouth he got what he knew was coming, another slap on the face.

"Oi, Tsuna you're going to be late for school." Reborn said.

"Owww, did you have to hit more _that_?!" replied Tsuna.

"No, I hit you cause its fun." He answered with a smirk.

Something hit Tsuna; Reborn said he was going to be late. He glanced at the clock. His eyes went wide as he yelled "OH NO IM OVERSLEPT AGAIN!!"

He ran around the room getting all his things together tripping every once in awhile. The entire time Reborn had been smiling. It was a small one but clearly an amused one. Tsuna wondered if he was laughing on the inside. He finally had all his things and ran down the stairs, thankfully he didn't trip. He was running past the kitchen when he remembered he hadn't said hello to his mother or, bye for that matter, he could spare a couple minutes well he probably couldn't but it was his mother and besides being late wasn't exactly new to him.

"Hi mom." He greeted.

"Oh, Tsu-kun good morning." She replied.

The name Tsu-kun made him remember his dream, and the boy in it. He wondered if the boy was real or not. If the boy was real did that mean the rest of his dream was real to? No, it couldn't be no one survives getting hit by a -he shuddered- car. He'd ask his mom if anyone could tell him whether the boy was real or not it was her.

"Ummm, mom?" he began "Did i ever know a boy with red hair and red eyes?"

His mother tensed. The plate she was holding slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground.

"Ah, mom are you okay?!" His brown eyes were huge with worry. His mother wasn't the clumsy type naive maybe (more like sure) but clumsy never.

"Yes" Her voice was shaking ever so slightly "I'm fine." She smiled but he knew it was forced.

Suddenly Tsuna remembered the time; he picked up his backpack slipped on his shoes and ran out the door. Forgetting his question was left unanswered.

******************

Tsuna got to class with barley a minute to spare. He sighed with relief. Who knows what Hibari – the schools prefect- might have done to him, most likely as Hibari would put it "bite him to death." When he got to his desk he noticed to empty desks at the back. Goudekera's and Yammamoto's he thought. Goudekera was in Italy visiting family and Yammamoto had gotten an injury while playing baseball. While looking around he noticed an extra desk beside him he was sure wasn't there before. He wondered who it was for. Just then the teacher entered the room.

"Okay everyone to your seats."

"As I'm sure many of you have noticed there is an extra desk beside Sawada-san"

"Yes" replied the students in unison.

"Well that's for the new student that will be arriving next week. Now talk amongst your selves for the rest of the period"

While the other students entertained themselves with talking about what the new student would be like what they'd look like and whether there a boy or a girl. Tsuna's thoughts were focused on his dream. It had been nagging at him all morning like there was some connection he wasn't making. He spent the rest of the day like that. To deep in thought to pay attention so it was embarrassing when he got called on and had no idea that the answer was, not that he would have known the answer even if he was paying attention.

The school day had finally come to a close and kids could be seen running out the doors like maniacs. Tsuna though, was slowly getting his things together. He was just about finished when he suddenly got a horrible headache. He sat down at his desk hoping it would pass, but instead it only got worse and he fell into unconscious.

Tsuna opened his eyes to see he was at the park and was smaller. _The same dream from this morning he thought_. He was about to look up to see the boy he knew would be there, when suddenly his dream seemed to shift all of the sudden. It kind of looked like it was fast forwarding and as soon as it had started it had stopped. He looked to see he was running and his was turning so he could see behind himself. He saw the boy crying and he noticed something different the words he couldn't hear the first time were sounding so clear. The boy was half trough his sentence when he started waking up. Tsuna was trying very hard to stop himself from waking up he wanted to know what the boy had to say, but his efforts were useless, he was waking up and there was nothing he could do.

***********

The brunette woke up to bright lights and bleach white walls. His vision was blurred from thee beginning and the bright lights were making it even harder for them to clear, but they did and he saw he was in the infirmary and there was a black human shaped blurb sitting next him. His vision had now fully cleared and when he saw who the black blob was his jaw nearly dropped. It was Hibari. Why had _he_ brought him here?

"Oi, herbivore i know your awake" he growled

"Y-yes Hibari-san thank you for bringing me here" – he bowed-"but I'll be going now"

"Hmph, faint on school grounds again and I'll bite you to death"

"HIIIIIIIIIIII" exclaimed Tsuna. "w-well bye" and with that he ran out the door.

*************

Tsuna spent the next couple of days in the same pattern he would always faint at some point of the day but he would manage to get to his bed before it happened. He would always have the same dream and it would always end the same way to with him waking up just before he could finish hearing what the boy had to say. It was really starting to bother him.

It was Sunday and Tsuna was on the couch watching cartoons. He was just sitting there when he remembered something the teacher said that a new student would be arriving next week and the student would be sitting next to him. Well it's been a week so tomorrow the kid would be coming. He was about to begin wondering what the new student would be like when he got an immense headache. This one was worse than any other headache he had ever had before. He still hadn't even hit the ground when he passed out.

Now big surprise came when it was the same dream he had been having the entire week. When someone has the same dream over and over again it usually means something but what could this one be......... if it even was a dream. He was snapped out of his thoughts to notice the boy talking, and he wasn't getting cut off he was going to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry Tsu-kun I'm really sorry" – his voice was starting to break- "b-but don't worry I-I'll be back"- he took a deep breath- "I'll b-be back I promise."

**

* * *

**

Nat:

haha this should have been out WAY sooner but i am a known procrastinator haha I'm working on that meh this chap is a bit and i mean i bit like 100or more words longer than the last I'm pretty happy about that :P

**Hibari:** herbivore what do you think ur doing making me carry that herbivore ill bite you to death

**Nat:** H-hibari umm you didn't carry him you umm dragged him besides how could you leave him there he was dirtying ur school –gulp-

**Hibari:** Hn, ill good enough I'll let you live

**Nat:** O-okay (turns to reader) don't tell Hibari (because I'd like to live) this but he did carry him and bridal style XD

**Tsuna:** WHAT

**Nat:** AH! –tackles Tsuna- sorry Tsuna but if you start running around Hibari might find out so just stay there

**Tsuna: **OWWW........ Okay

**Nat: **(turns to reader) well thx for reading haha i really appreciate it well okay see you next time


	3. New Student

**A/N: OKAY so I've got a couple things to say and(or)clarify before i start the story soo bare with me :P**

1) so I'm srry for the late uh later update i was goanna do this weeks ago but then the week i was supposed to my teachers decided to give me 4 projects(plus one we had already) and 4 tests and being a 14-year old girl who hasn't started high school and therefore not used to all this work i felt like i got shot in the head same amount of brain damage -.- and the one or 2 hours i did have i was to brain dead to type soooo forgive me if anyone(which i doubt :P ) was looking forward to this.

2) This fic is rated T for the simple fact that i was to lazy to look for the proper rating but i really doubt this is the right rating

3) the guy in the first chap is not a character i created(i think the word is OC but I'm not sure) he is a real char from the manga but i doubt people have guessed who he is one because i suck and describing two i doubt i described him correctly and three i forgot three -.-

4) I'm not sure how many chaps this fic has cuz i kno its bad to do I'm making everything up after this chap but with school coming to a close ill have more time to think about this sooo after June (if I'm not done this story O.o ) my updates will be much more frequent

**SOOOOOOOO thanks for reading this i was goanna write sumthin short but i think that just wasting space sooo on with my bad story**

**OH before i forget I DO NOT OWN KHR, KHR IS OWNED BY AMANO AKIRA (I'm srry if i spelt her name wrong) If i did own KHR i wouldn't be writing a story i doubt pplz are reading :P**

_**

* * *

**_

*****Forgotten*****

_*****Chap three*****_

_***New Student***_

Tsuna stood at the front of the school staring at it. He was very anxious, the reason though he was not sure. Probably because of his dream, when someone in your dream says there coming back and in the same day you have a new student that a good reason to be anxious, if that wasn't then was. He rubbed his heads lightly he had a dull headache and that just made him feel worse, hes been having headaches ever since he found out about the new student. He sighed. A rush of wind took him away from his thoughts and cleared his thoughts enough to realize that he'd been standing there for awhile probably looking like an idiot to anyone who passed by and that he should get to class before hibari 'disciplined' him for being late.

The brunette managed to get to class just before the bell rang. He was panting and our breath as he had run at top speed to avoid being late. As he opened the door he was met with dozens of eyes all on him glittering with amusement, they stood there in silence until one kid burst out laughing, the rest followed suit and began laughing as well – Dame-Tsuna never failed to impress even if wasn't in a good way. Tsuna looked across the room and sighed every single person was laughing at him all except one, Kyoko-chan; she was giving him a small sympathetic smile. He smiled back at her and went to his seat. He sighed, today wasn't going well at all and he hoped with all his heart it wouldn't get worse. How he wished Gokudera and Yamamoto would come back at least then he wouldn't be as lonely. He sighed. The day wasn't even half over and he had already sighed three times and he doubted it would be his last, sigh, ah he did it again. Si- no he wasn't sighing for another hour at least, well he hoped. His teacher opened the door just as he was finishing thinking.

"Okay like I said we have a new student today, and here he is, introduce yourself Kozato-kun ." He finished as he waved toward the boy standing next to him. The boy was staring at the ground and he carried a gloomy atmosphere with him.

"... my name is....Kozato.. Enma..." his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Eh? Please speak up we can't hear you" said the teacher.

"..... Kozato Enma..." it was a bit louder but still very quiet.

Murmurs could be heard from the students saying things like 'how gloomy' and 'he's probably goanna bullied.'

"Okay, so class this is Kozato Enma please treat him nicely." He turned to Enma "Kozato-kun you will be sitting next to Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada-kun please raise your hand."

At the mention of Tsuna's name Enma's face shot up and his gloomy aura seemed to disappear Tsuna could almost swear he saw Enma smile. "Tsu-kun" Enma said in a voice so low no one could hear him.

_**~Enma's POV~**_

(A/N: okay soo i just really wanted to put Enma's point of view for this part soo forgive if it comes out weird)

Enma looked around the room nervously. Ever since that accident years ago* he's become so quiet and shy. He did it on purpose though soo he wouldn't make friends. He felt that what had happened was his fault and he didn't deserve any friends. Returning to the town where his best and worst memories are, was weird he could say he returned because his parents did but that would be a lie. His parents told him he could stay he could live with his grandparents, but he choose to come. Maybe it was because of the promise he made though he wasn't sure if he would ever find his friend. Besides according to his parents the accident caused him to lose his memories so even if they did fine him he wouldn't remember him. He sighed, maybe he shouldn't have come back. He came out of his thoughts to hear the teacher say who he would be sitting next to; 'Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Enma felt his eyes widen he couldn't believe it, it just couldn't be the same person. He looked up immediately and he could feel a smile tugging at his lips it _was_ him though from the look in his eyes it was clear he didn't remember him. "Tsu-kun" he couldn't help but say he wanted to run up and hug him but he knew he shouldn't. He thought he would never find him and now there he was sitting going to sit next to him oblivious to the fact that his former best friend was tight there. He frowned at the thought he wanted to be his friend again but he wasn't sure he deserved it. He walked down the class and sat at his seat looking down he couldn't bring himself to look up at Tsu-kun. Enma mumbled a hi and turned his attention to his teacher. He sighed; this was going to be a_ long _day.

_**~End POV~**_

Tsuna watched as Enma walked to his seat he couldn't help but feel a certain nostalgia towards the boy. The boy seemed so familiar and he tried to remember from where or if he knew him but trying to only made his headache pound so he decided to try again later. He heard Enma mumble a hi and he wondered whether he should say hi back. He looked towards the teacher, he didn't want to get in trouble so he decided he talk to him during lunch, maybe talking to him would help his headache or at the very least help his mind remember him if he did know him.

~enmaisawsome:P~

And so after a boring math lesson on the history of pi** lunch finally came.

Tsuna was about to invite Enma to lunch when he ran out the door. Tsuna had the feeling that Enma was avoiding him. He wondered why, had he done something to offend him. Tsuna seriously doubted that for one they just met and two Tsuna wasn't the type of person you hate sure he gets bullied but that is just because he's weak and easy to pick on. He sighed, he'd try again tomorrow. He grabbed his lunch and headed to the roof, but when he got there he noticed a shadow shifting, which surprised him he was usually the only one up here. He walked toward assuming it was hibari if there was anyone else it was usually him, but when he turned the corner he saw the new student Enma. The brunette called a greeting and the boy snapped his head up do quickly it made Tsuna's neck hurt. He stared at Tsuna with almost sad eyes but Tsuna convinced himself it was his imagination, first he was mad at him now sad, yep definitely his imagination. Before Tsuna knew what was happening Enma had gotten up and was walking away. Tsuna reached out and grabbed him and was going to pull him back, but he immediately pulled his back after contact, his hand felt like it had been shocked. He rubbed his hand and pulled it close he was _definitely _imagining things. He looked up the find boy looking at him eyes full of worry and concern, Tsuna shot him a disarming smile telling him it was okay and he was fine.

"So..." Tsuna continued "would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Enma stared at him for awhile. Then his eyes softened and he smiled a small one but still a smile he almost looked like he was blushing but Tsuna chalked that up with his overactive imagination.

"..Sure..." he mumbled.

They had been sitting there for awhile in silence the only sound being their chewing. But after a few, failed, attempts at trying to start a conversation with Enma Tsuna finally got a conversation going. They talked about meaningless things like the weather and what was on TV last night. They also talked things they had in common like being bullied and being clumsy but from the stories they shared Tsuna was getting the feeling Enma was more no – good then him and Tsuna had always thought that was impossible. After awhile they were laughing to even Enma had a grin is big as his gloomy self could allow even though Tsuna couldn't sense the gloomy aura anymore. '_Just like old times'_ and at that thought Tsuna froze. Just like old times? But he had just met the boy even though the entire time he felt nostalgic like if this was something that used to happen on a regular basis. Tsuna was starting to feel that there was something he wasn't getting he had actually felt that from the start but the feeling was so strong right now. Everything before the brunette was beginning to blur he could only make out shapes and sizes everything looked fuzzy and his head was hurting like a million bee stings all at once. He could feel his consciousness fading away wouldn't be long now. He was starting to fall back when felt a hand hold him up he looked up to see who it was, though it was hard he forced his eyes open t see Enma looking at him his eyes sad looking like he was about to cry. '_I should get myself checked out i keep seeing things_' Tsuna told himself before falling into a world of darkness.

~lalalalalala~

Tsuna opened his eyes to absolute darkness. He jumped up looking around franticly there had to be a way out, but the more Tsuna looked the more he was convinced there wasn't he'd looked through what he hoped was everywhere, since he couldn't tell in all this darkness, and still hadn't found an exit. Tsuna sat down and shoved his head in his knees clutching his hair so hard he thought it was goanna fall off. Tsuna sighed he had no idea how he got here but he wanted to get out. Just then a bright light appeared and before even looking to see what it was Tsuna jumped up and dashed towards it whatever it was it had to be better then where he was now. He finally reached the light and stared at it, it glowed a bright orange***. He looked into it to see what he thought was that dream he had but noticed it was different it was him and that boy but things seemed happier brighter.

_~KHRisAwsome~_

'_Tsu-kun hurry up'_

'_Haha wait up you kno I'm slow'_

_The boy had started laughing and because of that tripped on rock._

'_En-chan**** are you okay?' Tsuna yelled worried for his friend._

'_Yea fine, just tripped on a rock' he giggled._

_Soon enough they were both laughing like idiots grins reaching their eyes which were tearing up from all the laughter. The image began to swirl and joined with others all with him and that boy, and soon enough the images disappeared and everything went white._

"Sawada wake up... Sawada please wake up...Tsu-kun please wake up" Enma was pleading the brunette just went and fainted on him and Enma was worried sick.

"Hn..... En-chan" he said his words laced with sleep.

~doremiXD~

Tsuna opened his eyes once again to see he was in the infirmary _'that's twice this week, though not a lot considering i use to be in here every day from bruises good thing i don't get bullied as much now.' _He looked up to see Enma the boy looked so familiar, from his dream perhaps, but Tsuna couldn't remember it for the life of him. He was getting up only to be pushed back down my Enma.

"You shouldn't get up! You just woke up you might be weak!" Enma's voice surprised him it was so loud compared to the fact that his words were usually just whispers.

"Eh okay then..." Enma blushed.

"Oh sorry it's just that..." his voice trailed off.

"Haha its okay don't worry"

"Um okay then..."

"Well i really should be going my mom might get worried." Enma looked out the window as he said that it was getting dark already he hadn't noticed that all.

"...Um very well then bye..." he gave a small but happy smile to Tsuna.

"Bye" Tsuna grinned back at him making Enma blush.

And with that Tsuna skipped (yes skipped i made him skip) out the room leaving Enma all alone with his thoughts. "....En-chan how i miss that name..."

**

* * *

**

Nat:

Well im done and i must say this is my longest chap so far 2,453 (probably a bit less compared to the usually a bit over 1200 words. I'm quite pleased with how it came out even though some parts are plain randomness from my head(plz forgive me for that) Well i have almost no idea wat happens next sooo im goanna be late while i think of sumthin XD srry bout that now to explain the asterisk(*-these things)

*- i have yet to decide when the heck this happened maybe wen they were 5 or 6 O.o

**- i have no idea if there a history for pi(3.14) but it was the most boring thing i could think of.

***- the fact that it glows orange has nothing to do with flames its only orange cause(okay it does have to do a little bit with flames) orange is Tsuna color

****- Well Enma calls him Tsu-kun sooo i wanted to make up a name for Enma and En-chan was the only thing i could think of sorry if it's stupid(i kno chan is for gurls but En-kun sounds stupid)

Well thats i have no more room in my head to make a little short convo with any of the char even though i had one half planned out so im going to finsh hear plz review itd make me happy im happy i even got one i thougt no one read this only posted it cause the idea wouldnt leave my head (i kno there are grammar(a lot) mistakes here but i don't care this how i normally type XD

OMG i realized that i have a pairing i dont kno if i can make this looks good(lets hope i can) PS wats enmas number i heard it was 000 is that tru plz tell if it is xD


	4. A Day in the Past

**Nat**: **hello pplz ima back with another chap if that isn't obvious enough well I'm SUPER HAPPY schools almost over (happiness goes up) i got lots of reviews at least in my eyes it is (goes up some more) i have the idea for the next chap or the chap after that not sure (almost over the limit) no more projects last one was due Monday (high in the skies happy)**

**Haha sumthin important will happen in the chap after the next one, i think that's two chaps from this one but one can never be sure im very happy about this after that well i think well i don't think i can't think that far ahead ima a fail (its tru ask my friends :P) XD **

**WELL ive found Enma's number its 00 i was pretty close just added an extra zero so this fic is 0027 or 2700 since i have no idea if the order matter, and if it does what does it mean, cuz i just don't kno. **

**So in this chap we will go back in time (it's a memory but no one is remembering) back to a time where Tsuna and Enma were 'special' friends and they go on a date (my first ever date scene and haha i have no experience to help me so srry if it sucks) . So I've decided that they knew each other since they were 6 the accident happened wen they were 8 well Tsuna had just turned eight in this fic Tsuna (and all others in his class (duh)) are 15. Tsuna lost all his memories of Enma and everything that happened during that time (convenient huh) Tsuna was never told of this so he wouldn't be traumatized anymore. (i might repeat this in the story wen he remembers **

ON WITH THE STORY

_**disclaimer: i do not own KHR or any of its character -sob- imma go mope in a corner.**_

Oh p.s. since the whole chap is like a dream sequence I'm not going to italicize it o.o

_**

* * *

**_

******Forgotten******

_*******Chap Four*******_

_****A day in the past****_

Enma sat on the top of the hill staring of into the distance. He was so happy he couldn't help smiling his smile was so wide that not only did it reach his eyes it looked like it was ready to go over them but as we all know that just isn't possible. Today was going to be the best day of his life and he just couldn't wait. An entire day with Tsu-kun he couldn't wait, he then thought of something, if you spend time alone with someone you care about that's considered a... a date. His face turned a bright tomato red. A date with Tsu-kun that would be... great yeah just great.

"En-chan!" a voice sang from behind.

"Over here Tsu-kun" the brunette ran towards the voice.

As he turned around he was shocked to see the boy – if you could consider the person in front of him to be male- in front of him. The boy wore a white sun dress with bright orange sash. The gi-boy's hair was strangely tamed his hair flat reaching just past his shoulders and a cute orange flower adorning his brown hair. Around his neck was a necklace with a silver chain and the number 27 decorated in bright orange jewels. Overall his friend looked extremely pre-hand- nope no matter how unmanly it seems his friend looked _extremely _pretty.

"T-tsu-kun y-you look really n-nice" he managed to stammer out.

"Why thank you" the brunette grinned.

"T-tsu-kun w-why are you dressed like that?"

"A-ah" the brunette looked down and blushed, like he just noticed what he was wearing "well when i told my mom i had a d-date w-with y-you" the boys face became even redder kind of like a strawberry "she begged me to let her dress me up and you know how I am, just couldn't say no so here I am" the brunette looked up and giggled "and I guess i look pretty good judging from the look on your face."

It took a couple minutes for Enma's brain to re-start he mind was a little wonky with things. First of all it seemed he was the last to realize that he was on a date which is really sad considering how naive Tsu-kun is. Two he couldn't get over how pretty his friend was. Three he was on a _date,_ as was stated earlier, what do you do on those hopefully his friend would know but again that's just sad. Finally the words his friend said registered in his head and he realized he was staring at his friend mouth wide open gaping. He immediately snapped his mouth shut and stood straight mumbling an apology which made Tsuna laugh out loud. Enma turned a dark red and Tsuna choked a bit from all the laughing, Enma didn't find this funny at all but hey he was the one being laughed at so it makes sense that he didn't find this funny.

Tsuna cleared his throat a few times before saying "Well are you ready to go En-chan?" he stretched out his hand motioning for him to take it. Enma mumbled a quick "yeah" and they were off.

~pagebreakduh~

The two had been walking down the streets of namimori, hand in hand for a while now earning giggles and looks every once in awhile from passersby. The two of course where oblivious for the reason why the thought that they had something on their faces but when they couldn't find any they just decided not to care and keep walking. Suddenly Tsuna stopped, Enma almost tripping because they were still holding hands when he stopped. When Enma looked back to see why Tsuna had stopped he saw he was rummaging through his purse, one that he was sure wasn't there before, he had pulled the purse up close, so close it looked like he was going to stuff his head in there, then he pulled the purse down and took out some money after sticking about his whole arm in there. It was kind of weird since the purse wasn't that big or deep but it seemed looks could be deceiving, looking at Tsuna confirmed his thoughts Tsuna might look, and act, like a girl be he isn't one.

"EN-CHAN PAY ATTENTION!" the brunette shouted earning curious stares from those walking by at the moment. He blushed and stammered apologies when he noticed.

The boy just stood there for a minute before replying. "Um, yes Tsu-kun?"

"Well my mom gave me some money what do you want to do?" Big brown eyes stared into red ones as if trying to read his mind.

"Hmm" He thought for awhile before a grumble from his stomach answered for him. "Well how about lunch? I'm kind of hungry but i bet you guessed that." He chuckled sheepishly. Tsuna smiled

"Yes, yes i did. So ... where do you want to eat?"

"Uh... hmm..." He put his hand on his chin and his eyes seemed to focus on something, but they weren't looking at anything, he thought hard like he was trying to remember something. Tsuna was going to ask what was wrong when Enma snapped his fingers and a smile replaced his concentrated face. "Okay now i remember, my mom told me about this new dessert place, supposedly it's really good. Let's go there!"

"Sure sound yummy." Flashing a cute smile that made Enma, and some poor innocent passersby, blush and some even got a nosebleed. Never doubt the power of a cute smile from Tsuna, especially a young one.

And so Enma took Tsuna by the hand running at top speed towards their place of choice.

~27272727~

Tsuna and Enma sat down on the chairs the waitress had led them to and looked around everything looked so... well girly. The walls were bright pink and the tables were white with a pink and white vase in the middle holding pink and white flowers and underneath the flowers was a light pink frilly table cloth. The chairs were white and had pink cushions, which were very very soft, the lighting was white but some of the lights had pink around them making them shine a pale almost white pink. So as you can see girly but no matter how girly the cafe may be there was one thing that was even more girly, well two. Which were the girls that worked there and -cue shudder- their menu. Now the menu was probably the brightest pink known to man (and some dolphins) and was frilly all around, the words were cursive and pink tough still visible through all the pink, how though we may never know, what made it the girliest (A/N: this is not word but it fits) though was two final things one it smelt sweet kind of like strawberries and the fact that it was soft like a pillow, why would you even need a menu that's soft? Who knows but they had them. The waitresses wore what seemed like a maid outfit but the color was –you guessed it pink, the shoes were same color pink with pale pink stockings and a white chocker. Their hairstyles varied most had really long hair which was worn in two twin tails held by white and pink bands those with short hair wore pink and white stripped headbands. They all had super peppy upbeat attitudes and smelled lightly of strawberries. Overall the cafe was_ extremely_ girly bit it was nice. After taking quite sometimes to take in their surroundings they both sighed lightly and began reading the menu.

Enma put down his menu with a content sigh. "Well i think I'm going to have a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of warm milk. What about you Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna looked up from his menu at the moment taking the time to carefully place it on the table and flattening it to make sure it wasn't going anywhere before finally speaking. "Well En-chan I'm going to have a piece of strawberry cheesecake and a strawberry milkshake."

Just as they finished thinking up their orders the waitress came up to their table a cute smile was on her face and she spoke in what must have been the most perky attitude Tsuna had ever heard.

"~hi hi~" she sang. "What shall your order Madame and mousier?" she giggled at the thought of having to call someone much younger than her in such a formal way. When she saw Tsuna blushing and looking kinds of nervous she stopped. "Eh? Is something wrong?"

"Well it's just that well I'm a guy." Tsuna blushed and looked down at the floor he knew that was going to be hard to believe considering his feminine features and as we shall not forget the fact that he was wearing a dress.

The girl stared at him for awhile trying to figure out if it was true or she or he was just playing with her. She looked at the child face searching for something before nodding. "Hai gomenasai." She paused before continuing. "Well than what shall you two _boys_ have?" She flashed a perky smile.

"A-ah... I'll have a piece of strawberry cheesecake and a strawberry milkshake."

"Hai!" Another perky smile as she turned her attention towards Enma.

"I'm going to have a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of warm milk." His voice was so low the waitress couldn't hear him, though Enma had opened up to Tsuna and could speak at a somewhat normal volume (it was still kind of low but the words were understandable) with him he wasn't very good at talking with others even if the words managed to escape his lips they were usually too low to understand.

"Eh? I'm sorry could you please you repeat that?" Slightly bowing as she spoke. Enma tried again, and again, and once again each time to low to understand. He managed to get his voice a bit higher each time but considering the first time was so low someone right in front of him probably couldn't hear it was to no avail. He was about to try once again but Tsuna interrupted him.

"My friend is going to have a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of warm milk. Sorry for the trouble my friend is pretty shy."Tsuna giggled at his words he was shy to but not as much as his friend. He then smiled such an adorable smile that everyone in a 2 mile radius (even those who didn't see it) got a nosebleed (those who didn't see it felt its cute powers).

"Of course, no trouble at all, I'll have your orders ready as soon as possible." The waitress reply was muffled though as she had to put her hand over her nose to avoid the blood coming out. Tsuna completely unaware that he was the cause of this problem titled his head at the cutest angle possible and with big brown eyes full of concern asked in the cutest voice possible and asked "What's wrong?"

So history repeats once again. Those whose nosebleed had finally been put under control started once again, those who never knew what was happening had blood spurt out for no reason, again, and some poor people fainted from blood loss.

"N-nothing." She quickly replied and ran off, scared that if she stayed any longer she would faint from the cuteness as others before her have.

~AndTheFoodArrives~

"Okay you two here is your food. Please Enjoy!" With her perky smile returned and her nosebleed happily gone she bowed and went on with her work.

"Yay! This looks so delicious!"

"Yes it does..." (If you don't know who said what then you have failed as a KHR fan my dear reader.)

They had both been sitting their happily eating their delicious cakes and having random conversations from time to time. After an extremely funny joke Tsuna's fork slipped out of his hands as he was going to put it into his mouth. Tsuna went down underneath the table to get it and Enma did as well, neither of course noticed the other one going for it, that is of course until their hands touched. They looked at each other faces inches away, close enough to feel the others breathe on their face both getting closer and closer to each other until... the waitress came by and asked if everything was okay. Surprised both jumped, both forgetting they were under a table, hit their heads. Both boys groaned in pain as they came out from under the table. Assuring the waitress they were fine they continued with their meal in an awkward silence.

~00000000~

They had finished their meal and paid using the money Tsuna had. They were still quiet neither had said a word since that moment underneath the table neither knew what to say and was afraid that saying the wrong thing would make everything worse and so the continued to walk in the awkward yet comfortable silence. This continued for awhile the other sneaking glances at the other every once in awhile, but this stopped when Enma noticed the brunette was shaking and his eyes were wide with fear. He was about to ask him what was wrong when he saw what Tsuna was looking at two tough big looking guys (i really don't want to describe these people so that's all ur getting) were walking up to them, Enma knew perfectly well who these boys were, the school bullies (che i couldn't think of any names so they remain nameless) and them walking up to them could mean only one thing – they were about to get beat up.

"Well hello loser Enma and is that you dame Tsuna what are you doing dressed like a girl." The boys began to laugh. Tsuna was shaking like a leaf absolute fear in his eyes, Enma though just stood there doing nothing his face expressionless. Enma being a shy person and usually keeps to himself doesn't really show any emotion when being bully he barely even lets out a whimper. Tsuna on the other hand is a rather fragile person and is very easily scared. They are complete opposites in some ways and exactly alike in others.

"U-uh n-n-nothing, nothing!" the brunette stammered while hiding behind Enma still shaking.

"Haha, yeah whatever, get over here." He grabbed Tsuna and lifted him up high. He then proceeded to walk into the nearest alley and hold him against the wall. Tsuna by now was by now shaking uncontrollably tears brimming in his eyes.

"What going to cry now dame Tsuna, come on be a man," –he banged Tsuna against the wall- "even though it must be hard and all, with those girly features and now being dressed like a girl and all." – He looked at Tsuna moving his eyes from top to bottom, then giving him a look that made Tsuna shudder. - "You know you look kind of cute like that Tsuna." He began to move closer to Tsuna, Tsuna not knowing what to do did the first thing that came to mind – hit the boy in the stomach and hitting them in face- an action that he almost immediately regretted doing.

"G-gomenasai please don't hurt me." he pleaded

"Haha ask all you want but you're not getting off that easy." The boy came close and closer to Tsuna until he was right in front of him. Then he kicked him the stomach making Tsuna gasp for air. He then threw Tsuna making him hit the wall _hard. _Tsuna landed with a thud and he remained there not even trying to get up thinking that if he did he would make everything worse and so he closed his eyes and put his hand over his ears, not wanting to hear any sounds that come from him or his attacker, and waited for the blows to come but they never did. Tsuna opened one eye to peek at what was happening, he saw the other boy rubbing his hand and could see teeth marks Enma must have bit him to make him let go. (He had been holding Enma back to make sure he wouldn't get in the way.) He then saw Enma making his way towards the other boy a look of anger plastered all over his face; he threw a punch, which was easily caught by the boy. They boy then used his free hand to punch Enma in the chest causing Enma to fly backwards only stopping once his back met the wall. The boy began to walk towards Enma but a voice from behind told him to stop.

Tsuna began to feel angry, angry that he could not protect himself, angry that Enma had to protect him, and most of all angry that Enma had been hurt in the process. He was angry and frustrated for being so weak and not having the strength to protect the ones he loved and cared for, he hated himself for being able to do anything. He wished he had the will to protect those he loved most of all, and as he said these words in his mind he began to feel a warmth spread throughout his body, a warmth that was then followed by peace and calmness. He opened his eyes, not being sure of when he had closed them, and gave a small smile somehow knowing that he had somehow gained the power he wished for.

~KHRKHRKHR~

The boys stared at Tsuna with disbelief. His soft caramel eyes had been replaced with piercing amber eyes and the aura he usually had seemed to change the usual clumsy carefree happy attitude seemed to have been replaced with a serious attitude one that demanded attention and what was the most surprising was that an orange flame seemed to glow from his head and it did not seem to bother the boy in the least. Though the boys didn't show it they were scared to death by the boy that stood in front of them one that they could not believe was Tsuna.

"Stop. Leave him alone." He spoke in a tone that said 'listen to me or you'll be _very_ sorry'.

"Y-yeah sure." He began to walk away slowly and was about to turn and run when a hand grabbed him from behind. He turned to see Tsuna there smirking, and that smirk was the last thing he saw before getting punched in the face and falling into a world of darkness. The other boy had also begun to run but Tsuna was there in a flash the smirk still there. He kneed the boy in the stomach and the elbowed him in the back joining his friend in the darkness. And just as they boy fell unconscious the flame on Tsuna's head died down and his amber eyes returned to their usual caramel.

"Haha that was... exciting huh." He grinned turning towards Enma.

"Yeah it was." He sighed with relief knowing that whatever had just happened the boy in front of him was still Tsuna.

"Well should we get back home?" the red-head nodded.

"Okay then."

~XDXDXDXD~

The boys stood in front of Tsuna's house hand in hand. They had been talking all the way the awkwardness from before all but gone after their run in with those bullies. The thirty minute walk back to his house seemed to last 5 minutes with all the fun they were having. And so there they stood hand in hand neither wanting the other to let go they couldn't believe the day was over the beautiful blue sky was turning orange as the sun set. Tsuna had been staring at the sky for awhile admiring at its vastness, so vast it stretches beyond the eyes reach, but when the grip on his hand tightened he immediately looked down, to see Enma staring intently at him.

"Ummm, Tsu-kun i had a great time today." He looked down kicking his foot on the ground.

"Yeah me to En-chan, I had a great time today!"

"Well i have to go now. See you tomorrow Tsu-kun."

"Oh, Okay then bye bye." He was going to the boy but he saw the boy was deep in thought as if trying to decide whether to do something.

"Uh, En-chan, is someth-" he was cut off when Enma kissed him on the lips.

His lips were soft and moist, and as saliva was traded from mouth to mouth he tasted something sweet kind of like watermelon. The taste was wonderful and so was the feeling of his lips on his own he wanted more, he wanted it to last longer but his lungs pleaded for air and he gave in to their desire. He pulled apart from Enma and gasped for the air his lungs so desperately needed. As the boys separated they both looked down and blushed madly, they turned a bright tomato red that reached from ear to ear.

"Uhh, Tsu-kun i just wanted to say that..." his voice trailed off.

"Umm, yes what is it?"

"That, that, that... TSU-KUN I LOVE YOU!" he finally blurted out. If it was possible Tsuna turned an even darker and brighter shade of red and the blush was now covering his entire face and most of his neck. Tsuna remained there silent as ever frozen in place his mind struggling to start working and break this awful silence. Sadly, his brain just refused to work and the silence continued.

Enma noticing his friend's response got really sad. His thoughts went dark fearing the worse, thinking, or in his mind knowing, that he had just lost the closest thing to a friend he would probably ever had he turned ready to go he started walking away his eyes down cast bangs shading his eyes as tears began to form. Just then a hand grabbed his and pulled it toward him, pulling him close, he saw tears streaming down his face but a smile shining underneath his tear stained face.

"En-chan, i love you to."

"R-really you do?"

"Yes i really do." The two hugged each other both filled with happiness and relief. As the parted Tsuna wiped away left over tears and breathed deeply smiled at his friend and gave him a small peck on the lips. He waved good-bye and entered his house leaving Enma in a complete daze.

~3333~

"I'm home mom."

"Welcome home Tsu-kun." As he walked past the kitchen his mother called him over.

"So, Tsu-kun anything exciting happen today?" Tsuna blushed.

"N-no nothing at all." His mother giggled her voice floating across the room.

"Okay then. Then go on up and get ready for bed its getting really late."

"Hai." He ran up the stairs tripping only once and then ran towards the bathroom.

His mother smiled looking of the stairs. '_So my little Tsu-kun has a boyfriend how cute, i knew he was to girly to have a girlfriend. And such a sweet boy Enma is I'm happy for my cute little son._

~KHRKHRKHR~

Tsuna plopped onto his bed. Teeth brushed, pj's on, and good night kiss to his mom given he was ready to fall to sleep. He closed his eyes a wide smile plastered on his face as he fell asleep. He fell into a wonderful sleep full of all the wonderful things life has to offer and in them of course was Enma.

**

* * *

**

Nat: Okay sooo thank you for reading I'm am very happy with this chap... kinda. XD It's my longest chap by far well over double of my usual 1500. (my made up average) Okay so on with me apologies and explanations for thing i feel i must well explain and apologize for. So first of all I'm very sorry for my lateness i had promised myself (and like 2 or 3 other pplz) that i would have it out by last week. But i couldn't go on Monday or Tuesday, Wednesday i had only like 30 mins to do it Thursday i had a bit more time and the rest of the week i wasn't even home. So i basically wrote it all this week but i still had less time than i should have. BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE i should have found the time to write it somehow and i sincerely apologize for that. This chap is longer than normal maybe that's my brains way of apologising for it i dunno. Okay second thing to apologize for the part where they kiss i have no idea whether that came out good or not. I have never kissed anyone before (and i think for my age that appropriate but everyday that seems less and less tru...) soo i have no idea what its like but i hope i got it somewhat right if it's not I'm srry but i tried my best. (Sadly :P)

**Now what i want to explain is the part about Hyper-Dying Will mode Tsuna. At his age i doubt he could but it was on my mind and it was soo etched into it my head that i had to write it down or my brain would be mad at me. Think of it this way (this is how i made myself okay with it) when children are young they do not have a complete understanding of what they are capable of soo outbursts of power are acceptable. Also when people get angry they are unable to control themselves especially at such a young age, so when he saw Enma in danger he freaked out and thus HDW Tsuna.**

**OMG SOOOO i kno i haven't really had a lot of the other chars soo next chap if it goes as I'm trying to plan it will have no or little Enma ima put more Reborn and in the three chaps from now again if everything goes according to plan Gokudera and Yammamoto will come back.**

**Sooo thanks for reading and plz review i will be happy XD**


	5. Visiting Again for the First Time

MWAHAHA Managed to sneak on a couple mins while i get ready :P

**Nat:** *nervous laughter* Uhh hi there everyone I'm back with a new chap...

**Tsuna:** Pshh took you long enough

**Nat: **Err shut up! I don't need criticism from someone who got there ass kicked by someone whos more of a loser than you. Now shut up before i kick_ your _ass

**Tsuna:** *sweat drop* R-right anyway... don't you have explaining to do

**Nat: **OH RIGHT! Why I've been away since uhh 10th of June... let's see from that day to the 30th it was school it actually got harder when it was ending... plus the teachers said i was developing an attitude WHICH I WAS NOT ... they cheated they didn't- not getting into that ... the rest of that week i was busy with what i don't remember I'm forgetful. Then for uhh two weeks i had i think its called writer block the chapter i had been planning to write just wasn't coming together for me (this chap is way of what it was suppose to be). Then up to whatever where on now i just uhh kept getting distracted by other fan fiction, YouTube fan flash, character rants... OKAY but I have forced (by force i mean not be lazy and actually type this) myself to right this because i am ashamed for not writing in wow June 10th that's almost two months.

That's it Tsuna give 'em the disclaimer

**Tsuna:** Nat does not own KHR or any of its characters because if she did then well why is she writing _fan_ fiction

* * *

_***************Forgotten***************_

_*************Chap Five*************_

_****Visiting Again for the First Time****_

It was a quiet morning in the Sawada household (A/N: urgh such a gay way to start -.-), which of course is odd in this household.

Tsuna yawned as he opened up his tired eyes. He blinked wondering if something had happened, something had to have happened Reborn hadn't woke him up with one of his 'special' Vongola methods. He also had to heat Lambo's insane babbling and I-pin's choppy Japanese telling him to stop whatever he happened to be doing. He slowly sat up looking around cautiously in case anyone might be near, but he sighed in relief when he saw Reborn in the middle of his room looking into a metal box? He inwardly groaned when he saw what was inside everything Reborn had used so far to wake him up and other things he didn't want to think about. He took a quick glance at the clock and noticed the time 7:02 a.m. he must've woken up early, strange he never does that. Oh well might as well take as a good sign and hope for the best.

He glanced back at Reborn who was now looking at him frowning. "Dame-Tsuna you're awake, I guess i should be happy, but i had just gotten in some new methods of waking you up." He said with an evil glint in his eye, Tsuna cringed at the thought of whatever they may be.

"Hmm, just have to use them another day oh well, anyways since you're awake go get ready for school and then go help maman (spelling right?) with breakfast."

"Okay." The brunet answered as he stood up from the bed. He got ready slower than usual since he was in no rush and walked down the stairs, without tripping, maybe today was a good day.

"Good morning mom. (1)" He greeted with a wide smile.

"Ah Tsu-kun you're up? But it's so early mamas so proud." Nana replied with a smile that put Tsuna's to shame.

"Haha, do you need any help with breakfast?"

"Nope I just finished." His mother giggled a bit why no one will ever know.

"Oh, okay. By the way where are Lambo and I-pin? I haven't seen them."

"Lambo and I-pin? There still sleeping they don't wake up till around seven thirty. Here's your breakfast Tsu-kun."

"Thanks mom looks delicious." And with that he dived into his food.

After Tsuna was done eating he went upstairs to finish getting ready. Once he was done he went down the stairs (again without tripping). He said goodbye to his mom and glanced at the clock before leaving. 7:27 a.m. over 30 minutes before school starts, he inwardly chuckled he wondered if people would be surprised by how early he got there. He chuckled again this time out loud this time and set off for school.

~is it a bird?~

Tsuna's walk to school was quiet had been for awhile now since both Gokudera and Yamamoto were away. It wasn't exactly lonely though since every time he passed a student from his school they looked at him strangely. He wondered if he should be embarrassed but he couldn't help but giggle which just caused more stares. When he finally reached school grounds it was only 7:37 (wow isn't he a fast walker).He walked onto school grounds very different than usual slowly and calmly, the opposite of how he usually does running and scared of being late. He was still smiling all the giggling had left him with a rather big smile. So he continued to walk to class still getting odd stares until he was stopped by ... Hibari? Why he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oi, herbivore you're early."

"Hai, isn't that a good thing Hibari-san?"

"Hn."

"Err well i have to get to class Hibari-san, wouldn't want to be late, see you later."

"Hn, fine herbivore." And with that Tsuna waved goodbye and headed for class.

And so Tsuna continued to walk to class and when he finally arrived he couldn't help but laugh. Everyone in the room stared at him eyes wide in disbelief. Dame-Tsuna had gotten to class with plenty of time to spare and he didn't fall down when he entered. Ah the first sign of the apocalypse has finally arrived.

"Good Morning everyone!" He greeted.

"Good morning Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna (because not everyone calls him Dame-Tsuna)."

The brunet walked over to his seat and got ready for class. Once he was ready he took out a book to read seeing there was still over ten minutes left before class began. When there was 2 minutes left until class started the small brunet noticed something, Enma, the new student still hadn't arrived. He guessed he'd be absent after all no one but him arrives this late.

But Tsuna was proved wrong, when there was less than one minute left until class began, Enma came running through the door panting hard. Of course the students started snickering some saying a new Dame-Tsuna had arrived. When Enma's breath steadied he headed for his seat.

"Good morning Enma-kun." He greeted with a sweet smile.

"Ah, good morning Sawada-san." Tsuna frowned for some reason it bothered him to be called so formally by Enma. He wondered why there was no need and it never bothered him when anyone else called him that, but still it just made him felt odd.

"Enma-kun, please call me Tsuna." Crimson eyes stared into honey for a few seconds before blinking and nodding.

"H-hai Tsuna-san." Tsuna's eye twitched oh so slightly, the formality still bothered him, sure he used '-kun' but he'd only known him for like 2 days you can't just call someone by their first name right away and besides kun is less formal then san.

"Ahh, Enma-kun please done be so for-"

"Sawada-san! Kozato-san! Is my teaching getting in the way of your conversation?"

"N-no sensei!"

"Good now pay attention before i give you both detention."

"Hai!"

And so class continued the teacher droning on and on about some dead dude no one knew or cared about in history. Some lesson on aero dynamics in science which actually sounded interesting but Tsuna couldn't understand for the life of him so he just went off into his own little planet which of course caused him to get scolded. In math class there was a continuation on yesterday's lesson which caused many groans and sighs from the students. English class was the worst of all Tsuna being the idiot that he was didn't pay attention and when he was called on made a fool of himself which of course isn't big news but no one ever wants to embarrass themselves in public. But luckily for Tsuna the lunch bell rang which meant brief reprieve from the stresses of school life for him.

After grabbing his lunch he turned to Enma. "Ehh, Enma-kun would you like to eat lunch with me?" he asked flashing the cutest smile known to man. Enma being at a loss for words at the moment just nodded in response. Tsuna's smile grew as he grabbed Enma's arm and dragged him along as he ran towards the roof.

~is it a plane?~

The two had been eating in silence for quite a while now. Enma wouldn't be starting up a conversation anytime soon so it was pretty obvious Tsuna would be the one to start a conversation, but Tsuna had been very hungry and so was eating up his food like there was no tomorrow. Finally the pace of Tsuna's eating slowed and he look up mildly blushing from embarrassment of course.

"S-sorry I was really hungry for some reason."

"Don't worry Tsuna-san its okay I don't mind." Tsuna's eye twitched once again still too small to be seen though. Oh well if there was any time to fix this kind-of-a-problem it was now.

"Enma-kun please call Tsuna _just _Tsuna." Though Tsuna was smiling his face was somewhat serious an expression that dared you to do otherwise. Enma shivered slightly at the look.

"Of course Tsuna," The look on Tsuna's face disappeared and he smiled innocently at him making Enma wonder if Tsuna had a split personality. "but then can you please call me Enma." His words a whisper at the end but Tsuna still heard them.

"Well i told you to call me Tsuna so then it's only fair i call you Enma, Enma." Enma blushed slightly when Tsuna called him by his first name without an honorific. "Enma would you like to come to my house for dinner." Enma turned to Tsuna eyes wide.

"Tsuna... umm I'd like to but... umm-" the bell rang before Enma could finish. Tsuna looked at Enma smiling it almost looked like a smirk but Tsuna of course could never smirk.

"Hmm I never heard a no, so I guess you'll be coming over." Tsuna turned walking towards the exit.

"Tsuna wait I... uhh" The brunet stooped and turned to look at Enma his head slightly tilted and small cute smile on his lips.

"What was that Enma? You'd better hurry up if you don't want to be late." And with that he turned around heading to class leaving a stunned Enma behind._ 'Tsu-kun sure has changed.'_

~NO its a page break!~

The rest of the school day went by quickly Tsuna stared out the window for the rest of the day and was luckily never noticed or called on by the teachers. Enma started at his text book the entire time pretending to read it but his mind was elsewhere he too was lucky enough to be completely oblivious to the teachers. And as fast as you could say 'Giotto Di Vongola' (2) school was over.

When Tsuna was just outside the gates of the school he saw Enma and was about to call him over when he felt a small but powerful kick meet his head and Tsuna immediately knew who it was.

"REBORN! What was that for?" The brunet pouted.

"Do you really think I have a reason for kicking you?" he smirked. Tsuna frowned.

Tsuna saw a hand in front of him and then heard a voice. "Tsuna are you okay? It looks like you were kicked a pretty hard." The brunet raised his head and saw Enma standing in front of him. He took Enma's hand and stood up dusting off his pants.

"Hai Enma." Tsuna then felt extra on his shoulder and looked to see what was there and of course the one and only Reborn had used him as a seat.

"Dame-Tsuna who is this?" he asked pointing at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, this is Enma the new student; I invited him over for dinner."

"Good to see you're finally making friends." he smirked.

"HEY! I'll have you know I have friends." Reborn sighed.

"Fine I'll be more specific; friends you gotten _without_ my help." That shut Tsuna up. It was true all the friends he had now _were_ thanks to him. He sighed in defeat while Reborn smirked in triumph. That was when Tsuna realized Enma had been standing there the entire time.

"Enma I'm sorry I completely forgot you where there."

"It's okay, anyways who is this, Tsuna your brother?" Tsuna was about to answer him but Reborn beat him to it.

"Che, like I'd be this loser brother, I'm Tsuna's tutor, Reborn a hit man sent from Italy to train Tsuna into becoming the tenth generation Vongola boss." Enma sweat dropped. This child did know he was a baby right?

"Reborn you do realize you're a _baby _no one in their right mind will believe you." Tsuna stated. Tsuna pointed a transformed Leon to Tsuna's head.

"Dame-Tsuna you will _not_ speak to me that way." Both Tsuna and Enma were sweating bullets.

'_This kids nuts! And that's a fake gun right?'_ Enma thought.

"O-of course Reborn now we'll see you at home." Grabbing Enma and dashing towards any direction other than Reborn's. Reborn smirked and jumped into the air seemingly disappearing to the untrained eye.

Tsuna and Enma gasped for air, Tsuna had been dragging Enma at full speed for god knows how long and had finally stooped. Once they had gathered themselves they stood up and started walking in a comfortable silence. That is of course until a very extreme voice ripped through it.

"OI SAWADA IS THAT EXTREMLEY YOU?" Enma winced at the tone while Tsuna smiled happily.

"Yes onii-san it's me but do you mind lowering your voice."

"NOPE I CAN'T DO THAT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei extremely yelled.

"Of course you can't onii-san." Ryohei finally noticed the boy next to Sawada covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the voice.

"OI SAWADA WHOS THAT?" Pointing at Enma who looked up at Ryohei, when he noticed he was talking about him.

"This is Enma, Kozato Enma a new student at nami middle." He said gesturing towards Enma.

"Hello nice to meet you."

"NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME MY NAMES SAWAGASA RYOHEI!" He finished punching up towards the sky.

"Sawagasa, as in Kyoko Sawagasa?"Enma whispered to Tsuna. The brunet chuckled.

"I know hard to believe but yea there brother and sister." He whispered back.

"Well onii-san we have to get going or else mom will worry, bye!"

"OKAY SEE YOU LATER TO THE EXTREME!" And with that Ryohei jogged off in the opposite direction and Tsuna and Enma continued their walk to Tsuna's house.

In just a couple minutes there were in front of the Sawada household. They had been standing in front of it for awhile, why, neither of them knew but they were. That was until the brunet spoke up. "Enma come on lets go inside." Tsuna grabbed Enma's hand for about the fourth hand today, really other than his mother he's never held someone's hand so many times especially in one day, and pulled him to the other side of the gate wincing slightly when they were both on the other side. He felt a small jolt go through him when they were both touched the ground but ignored it and went straight inside.

"Mom I'm home and I brought a friend."

"Welcome home Tsu-kun, and which of your little friends did you bring..." She poked her head out the kitchen smiling wide but her smiled faltered a bit when she saw who the boy was, though it did not go unnoticed by Reborn who was on the couch sipping coffee and Enma who frowned, Tsuna being the oblivious he was failed to notice it.

"Mom this is Enma the new kid in my class."

"Hello, nice to meet you, N-Sawada-san." Enma greeted looking at the ground with much more interest than necessary. Nana stared at the boy for a minute before blinking.

"Nice to meet you to Enma-kun, and please call me Nana, Sawada-san makes me feel so old." She smiled but if you looked closely you could see it was forced.

"Hai Nana-san" Tsuna had finally noticed something was odd and when he was going to ask if something was wrong he got a small head ache.

_~flashback~_

_A small Tsuna threw open the door to his house with a big cute smile on his face. "Mama I'm home."_

"_Tsu-kun don't open the door that way." She said stepping out of the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw a small red-headed boy hiding behind her precious Tsu-kun, he seemed scared probably shy. "Tsu-kun you made a friend mama's so proud and he's so cute to, though not as cute as you." The little brunet blushed._

"_Mama, stop being silly you're embarrassing me!"_

"_A-ah, h-hello T-tsu-kun's mom I'm '...'." The red-head finally said still hiding behind Tsuna._

"_Nice to meet you to '...'-kun, and please call me Nana."_

"_O-okay"_

"_Mama can we go upstairs and play until dinner?"_

"_Of course see you at dinner time."_

"_Yay, come on '...'-chan I have lots of toys we can play with."_

"_Okay let's go." _

_~Flashback end~_

"Tsuna/Tsu-kun you okay?" Tsuna blinked and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine just spaced out for a bit." He gave them a reassuring smile. '_What was that seemed so familiar.'_

"If you say so Tsu-kun, anyways dinner will be ready soon so for now go upstairs and start your homework. I'll call you when dinner ready."

"Okay mom, see you at dinner." When the two had disappeared up stairs Nana sighed. Reborn stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter.

"Maman who's that boy, you seem to know him." Nana gave him a small sad smile.

"That's a boy Tsu-kun knew when he was little."

"Does Tsuna know?" At this Nana frowned.

"I doubt it Tsu-kun doesn't remember much of those years after the accident."

"Accident? What accident?" All the reports he read on Tsuna never mentioned an accident of any kind.

"You wouldn't know would you? Tsu-kun doesn't even know about it, as his tutor i guess you should know." Nana took a deep breath and sighed she never could accept this had happen to her Tsu-kun. "When Tsuna was eight he hit by car... thankfully all his injuries would heal and he would be fine but he had hit his head pretty bad and fell into a coma..." she paused staring at nothing in particular. "but my Tsu-kun was very strong and in just two months he woke up ... but ... the injury to his head caused memory loss he lost three years worth of memories." She paused again taking deep breath in and out to keep her from crying. "I never told Tsu-kun about the accident since he never needed to know, his only friend, that boy upstairs with him, moved that same day so i though it would be okay if he never knew no need to trouble him. But the boy is back so he might learn of the accident one way or another... *sigh* everything happens for a reason though so I guess its okay." She finished with a small smile on her face. Reborn had a serious expression on his face if something like this had happened to Tsuna, why wasn't it in any of the reports, he would definitely be calling Ieimetsu about this. "Oh and Reborn-kun –he looked up- don't tell Tsu-kun I don't want him finding out if he doesn't have to." Reborn gave her a nod. "Well dinners ready, Reborn-kun could you please go get Tsu-kun and Enma." Another nod and he set up the stairs.

~sigh O.o~

Reborn kicked open the door to see two boys staring into textbooks with crumpled up papers all around them. "Rebooorn don't you ever knock?" The brunet whined.

"I should have to I'm your tutor and this is my room too." Tsuna frowned.

"Whatever then, is dinner ready?"

"Yep" was his simple reply.

"Come on Enma." Reborn stared at the redhead as he stood up he seemed to know that Tsuna did not remember, though it was probably pretty obvious.

~bleeh -.-~

They were all seated at the table Nana at one end Enma on the left side of her Tsuna sitting next to Enma and Reborn on the other end. "Tsu-kun can you get Lambo and I-pin there somewhere playing and I don't want them to miss dinner."

"Hai." Tsuna stood up and went out of the kitchen to look for the two little kids. When Tsuna had left Nana turned to Enma a somewhat serious expression on her face.

"Enma-kun, I know you know that Tsu-kun doesn't remember and I prefer he doesn't if necessary." She paused eyes burning into Enma's making sure he understood before continuing. "If he does remember that's okay but he has to remember on his own, if he doesn't – there was a glint in her eye that gave an emotion which Enma couldn't read- then well let's not get into that." Her face immediately went back to her normal wide smile and innocent brown eyes in place. _'Tsu-kun and his mom sure are alike; they can both be scary when they want to._ Enma thought while slightly shivering. Reborn was also thinking but his thoughts were the opposite of Enma's. _'Hn, I have no found respect for maman.'_ Reborn thought while smirking.

Almost immediately after Nana was done talking a small cow thing came running into the kitchen. "BWAHAHAHA LAMBO-SAN IS THE BEST, SO HE DESERVED EXTRA FOOD, SO IM GOING TO STEAL TSUNA'S! BWAHAHAHAHA!." And right after him a small boy or girl who looked Chinese came running after him. "Lambo! Mama makes enough food for all of us you don't have to steal Tsuna-sans." And finally Tsuna came in sighing, massaging his temples with his eyes closed. "Lambo you can't steal my dinner, and mom I brought Lambo and I-pin."

"Good job Tsu-kun, now sit down dinners ready." They all sat down same places as before with Lambo and I-pin sitting across from Tsuna and Enma, Lambo left I-pin right.

"Ikaidamitsu (3)" They also said in unison and started eating. About 5 minutes into their conversation Reborn asked Enma a question.

"Enma (because we all know Reborn's to cool to use honorific's other than the ninth maybe) do you have any siblings?"

"Eh, i do have siblings but were not related by blood were all adopted. There's Shitt P., though prefers to be called Shittopi-chan, she who's the same age as me and is extremely weird. Then there Aoba Koya he looks smart though is anything but he likes boxing. Suzuki Adheild is the oldest out of all of us and is very strict she likes rules and peace _a lot_. Kaitou Julie is a pervert... all i have to say on him. Mizuno Kaoru he looks a lot older than he really is he loves baseball and even though he kind of looks like a delinquent he's very nice. And finally Ooyama Rauji he on the large side, the very large side, he's very good with kids though."

Tsuna asked him another question. "Do they live with you?"

"Well Julie lives... well we don't really know where he lives he shows up from time to time. Adheild lives on her own back in Shimon where I transferred from she liked Shimon too much to leave it. Shittopi-chan, Koya, Kaoru, and Rauji live with me in an apartment near the school."

"Don't they go to school?"Tsuna asked.

"Adheild and Julie graduated all ready. Koya and Kaoru are in a higher grade then us so you probably won't see them. Rauji on the other hand is a lower grade than us so you probably won't see him either. Shittopi-chan is in the same grade as us but she doesn't really like school so she doesn't go." (4)

"O-oh I see Enma why did you transfer anyway?" Tsuna sure did like asking questions.

"Oh well a minor earthquake destroyed most of the school so the students all got transferred." For someone whose school got destroyed he didn't seem to care much but then again what student likes school?

"Did anyone get hurt?" Tsuna seemed worried even though there wasn't a single chance anyone he knew went to that school (as far as he knew), but still Tsuna being the loving, caring person he is was of course worried.

"No, it happened at night so no one was on school grounds."

"That's great." He smiled widely.

"Dame-Tsuna why do you even care?" Well finally a question that wasn't directed at Enma inst that nice.

"Reborn, its only right to care when people get hurt its called i don't kno having a conscience or something like that." Tsuna huffed.

"As a hit man I could care less"

"Well I'm not a hit man so I do care."

"Whatever." Reborn said thus ending their pointless little conversation.

Nana spoke for the first time since dinner had started. "Well it looks like everyone's finished eating." Everyone at the table looked down at their plates. True enough they were all done. Strange it only felt like a minute ago since they had started. And to those who have lived in this house for a while, so basically everyone besides Enma, were even more shocked by the fact that Lambo had been quiet the entire time. But as when they looked over at him they noticed it was because he had fallen asleep, how long ago no one knew though.

Nana stood up gathering all the dishes and then heading for the sink. When she was at the sink and washing the dishes she looked back. "Well since dinners done I-pin you and Lambo can go play once he wakes up in the meantime come help me with the dishes, Tsuna you and Enma go finish your homework since I'm very sure neither of you are done." She didn't tell Reborn anything because well Reborn does whatever Reborn wants, so why tell him what to do if he won't even do it.

So everyone went off to do what they needed to do. Tsuna and Enma headed up the stairs. I-pin was next to Nana on the counter drying dishes. Lambo was still sleeping on the table slowly forming a pool of drool near his cheek. And Reborn magically had a cup of coffee in hand and was heading for god knows where.

~look another friken page break~

Tsuna and Enma were staring at their homework. Luckily they only had math homework. Unluckily it happened to be mankind's worst enemy _algebra, _like really when are ever going to need to know what 'x' is, never that's when, and besides technology is meant to answer this for us. Sure that's a little over dependent on technology but math is horrible and shouldn't be taught _ever. _Oh well back to the task at hand both bows were currently trying to solve '_x5 +40y (6-2x50) +4='_(if this problem can't be solved then sorry but i just made its up o the spot) and were currently failing. Well there was one equation these two geniuses can solve which is 'Loser (Enma) + Dame/Useless (Tsuna) = _**Epic**_ Fail' and that's wasn't exactly the result they wanted.

*sigh*

Both boys sighed at the same time. Really how did they even make it this far in school there were both idiots... maybe there schools followed the 'no child left behind' system where even if you failed school you're not flunked. Yep that was probably it.

"Haha, since neither of us are going to be getting this any time soon how about we take a break?" Tsuna suggested. Enma chuckled quietly and smiled. "Sure." Tsuna once again got a small headache again.

_~another flash back oh joy...~_

_In one of the many rooms in the Sawada Household you would find two small boys a red=head and a brunet giggling/sighing about their homework. It was simple stuff really but both these boys were rather useless when came to basically... everything. Ah their current brain crushing question, really it's quite the mind number._

'_Bob and Suzy went cherry picking. Bob collected 3 pounds of cherries while Suzy collected 5 pounds of cherries. Who collected more and how much did they collect all together?'_

_Seriously even world renowned professor Borren (5) wouldn't have been able to figure this out._

"_Wah, '...'-chan this is too difficult to solve, do you get it at all?"_

"_...no Tsu-kun I don't either." The cute tiny brunet smiled._

"_Do you kno what that means then?"_

"_Eh... no..."_

"_It means, that we get to -cue dramatic pause- guess the answers!" He started giggling while Enma stared at him with a 'WTF' face the 'f' meaning of course fudge since Enma's much too young to know what it really means._

"_Oh come on lighten up." Tsuna said when he noticed Enma's expression._

"_Your right I should." And so they both began to giggle homework all but forgotten. But then again they wouldn't have gotten it anyway so who cares._

_~Flashback end~_

"Tsuna... Tsuna... TSUNA!" Said boy blinked, once twice, then thrice before finally speaking.

"Eh, Enma... is something wrong?" _'Ah it happened again what is that? I get such a nostalgic feeling from it.'_

"N-no, n-nothing you were just spaced out again, are you sure your okay?"

"Y-yea, I'm f-fine just t-tired i guess." He stammered through his sentence maybe he really wasn't okay. Enma seemed to agree as he stared at him eyes inspecting. He then nodded.

"Fine if you say so." Tsuna sighed in relief, then realizing what he did quickly looked up and smiled reassuringly at Enma, who blinked in response.

"Well speaking of tired its getting pretty late I think you should stay over its pretty dangerous to walk the streets at night no matter how safe Namimori is." Enma whipped his head towards Tsuna who was smiling oh so innocently one thought echoing in his mind pretty clearly. _'Huh?'_ such an intelligent thought to.

* * *

**Nat: OMG** END OF CHAP SOO AWSUMLY HAPPY -.-

**(1)- I'm pretty sure Tsuna calls Nana kaa-san but not entirely so ill use mom**

**(2)- i laughed while writing that line :P**

**(3)- Meh i probably spelt that wrong... i don't know how to spell it so meh i most likely won't be using it anymore or until i find out how to spell it... yea**

**(4)- I'm kind of really angry at Shimon family (wonder why -.-) so i don't want them to show up but I want show that they **_**do**_** exist so here you go this was made up on the spot so meh if i start to feel better to them ill maybe **_**maybe**_** make them appear ... cept Adheild i don't think i can get over my hatred for her ... and NO it has nothing to do with her breast side she's a dam bitch who I'm pretty sure manipulated poor sweet little Enma ... so yea.**

**(5)- For those who don't kno this is one of Reborn's many personas **

For those of you who don't kno this chap pissed me off to no end not because it was hard to write to be honest i had the most fun writing this chap but because it took so long to write a week a DAM WEEK i wrote all my other chaps in a max of three days chap four being an exception of 4. So yea and to be honest thinking about it, it took more than a week. I'm only aloud two hours on the comp... because my dad's like that. But since its summer I'm on for like half the day... cause I'm like that so i spent like 4-5 hours a day on this dam fic ADN I DIDNT FINISH TILL TODAY I FRIKEN STARTED LAST MONDAY (i finished this Monday but it probably won't be up till Wednesday if I'm lucky ill get on for like 5 mins and do it tomorrow.) UGHHH at least I'm done now.

I'll start the next chap Wednesday fro the dam fact IM NOT DOING THIS RIGHT NOW FOR TWO REASONS. ONE- I cant stay on much longer TWO- even if i had the time i wasted a week on this I'm giving myself a dam break. So then why not tomorrow? Cause I'm going to wonderland tomorrow (an amusement park for you non-Canadians) so Wednesday it is XD BE HAPPY :P

Next chap will be up when I'm done so wait for it this chap is over 4 500 words and that's NOT including the A/ns live I've done with the others so yea genuinely long :P

I'm a start volunteering at the YMCA next week for my high school hours (start sept 7th so very excited) but i smartly arranged my hours so it doesn't affect my comp time... ahh the addiction -.-

**Manga Spoilers'/Rants:** OMG The dam story went downhill since yama got attacked with its retardedness Enma's gay misunderstanding attacking the family kidnapping chrome it all went to far... but then with this last chap as if celebrating the 300th chap it got good with the beautiful new shapes of the rings though there kind of stupid but its okay... i look forward to the next chaps

OH HELPFUL ADVICE to those of you who liked one manga (i never did so i don't rather care its gone) and mangafox licensened it -.- i like mf here's the mangasite I'm using now mangareader(dot)net its still up and running perfectly for now so hope it helps those who are lost and distraught XD urghs -.-

**Tsuna:** Nat's a bit worked up at the moment so I'm going to finish thing s up here. She'd like to thank all those reviewers and those random story alerts she got in the past few weeks they made her smile. She'd also like to apologize if I seem a bit OOC but she'd also like you to know to deal with it she worked hard on this so don't complain... for anything other than the lateness. Also about Ryohei's random appearance that was basically because Hibari was the only guardian that had shown up to this point so she wanted to just make another show up. And also about the end of the end of the cahpter shes sorrry bout the randomness but she said and i qoute _'if i have to spend another dam day on this friken story i will have to kill myslef and anyone near' _soooo thats it.

So in all she and I would like to thank you for reading this chap and the others review if you want just read the story that's good enough for her.


	6. I'm so Sorry

Ehh... hello there faithful wonderful beautiful readers O.o...

I'm sorry to say i wont be updating for awhile... i do have a proper excuse

The anti-virous on my comp expired and im not aloud to use it in the mean time...

soo then ur wondering where im typing from now O.o

well to be honest im not sure... and im not going to be able to do this again

Well i dont kno when the subcribstion will be renwed it could be tommrow it could be a week it could be a month -.- my dads means like that its already been gone since tuesday or monday im not sure O.o

Meeeh well for those whothought this is a chapter im sorry... but i just thought you people deserved to know

Anywayyys for those of you who read my one-shot thx alot i got four reviews.. and to be thats alot O.o more then i ever got for one chap of this :P

Well to those of you who have read this im sorry and as a reward here are plushies of enma and tsuna plus a pic of thsuna was a neko maid... make that enma to XD hehe well hope thats enough to make you feel better

O.o when i look at the title it really does look like a chap doesnt it O.o woow misleading

Well again thx see you wen i update again

Your very sorry authoress

Nat~


	7. AN

**Nat:** ciaossus again i am her to sadly say this is not a new chap

Im here to say sumthin i hate doing but but i can continue this story

...

IM SRRY...

But, but I've just lost interest in this I've tried to push it off with just writers block but i can't deny it's just no more fun writing this and if I'm not having fun with this then the chap won't be good and i don't kno about you but i prefer reading sumthin that was written with a happy heart instead of sum half assed crappy chap that wasn't written from the heart

SOOOOO this story has two futures

Someone can adopt this story (the conditions- u tell me how to cuz all i kno is that its possible i dunno how two and u don't change it that much... i hope that's not to much to ask if it is im srry but its all i ask for...also its first one to ask soo srry if anyone who wants it dost get it...)

If no one wants it then ill write a quick sum up of what was goanna happen (or at least wat i think was goanna happen things always changed as i wrote it) and an epilogue or last chap (dw this won't be affected by my loss of interest since i always did and still do look forward to the end I've just lost interest in everything in between)

Anyways for those of u who read this i give u a sincere thank u and i apologize for any inconveince this has caused i did get alot of story alerts soo that made me happy and 15 reviews(pretty sure its 15) is a lot to me o.o

Uh anyways... for those of u who like my writing (not sure wat that means though) i might write a story soon i have a plot bunny that annoys me at night in the morning and prevents me from paying attention in class... i keep dreaming about it o.o ... sooo i might do that just to see if my brain will shut up about it

Soooo in conclusion

Gomenasai sumimasen perdoname and a billion other ways to say im sorry and forgive me

Sinccerly, ur feeling guilty authoress Nat


End file.
